On my own
by augustsunset
Summary: After kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyou, she decides to run off and travel on her own. But on her way, she bumps into Sesshoumaru...[Chapter 2 updated! Note: I deleted the update notice.]
1. Prologue

This is just an idea I'm trying out. Let me know if you like it or not. (Constructive cirtisism)

On my own

Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my manga's. 

Kagome grabbed her backpack and ran. She blinked back tears, wanting to be brave.

Flashback

Kagome hid behind a tree while Inuyasha and Kikyou talked.

"Are you wiling to go to hell with me, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked.

"Yeah, I am. I owe you my life, and...I love you." Kagome gasped as Inuyasha and Kikyou shared a kiss. 'I thought he cared about me...' thought Kagome sadly. A chocked sob escaped her, giving away her presence.

"Kagome, I-"but he didn't finish as Kagome ran off, leaving Inuyasha standing there with Kikyou.

End flashback

Kagome slowed to a walk, becoming tired. She looked around her. 'Oh, great. Now I'm lost. Right into the middle of a forest. My day can't get any more worse than this...can it?'

Kagome was just going to set up camp when she heard a rustling of bushes behind her.

"Who-who's there?" she asked fearfully.

A little girl came out of the bushes, who Kagome recognized as Rin.

"Kagome-oneesan!" she cried, running to hug Kagome.

"Rin-chan! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Sesshoumaru?" she questioned.

Rin's eyes filled with tears as she said, "Rin got lost. Rin stopped to pick some flowers, and when Rin got up, Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama were gone!"

"There,there, they can't be too far away," Said Kagome soothingly while she patted Rin's back, "I'll help you look for them."

* * *

Rin and Kagome had been traveling for an hour. 'Ok, so I was wrong when I said they couldn't be too far away. But I'm sure Sesshoumaru or Jaken'll detect Rin's scent.' 

Sure enough, they soon bumped into Jaken. "Jaken-sama!" cried Rin happily.

Jaken glared at the pair of them. "Where have you been, you wretched girl? Sesshoumaru-sama isn't pleased that you went off on your own. No doubt playing with this woman and picking flowers..." He snapped.

"She got lost, ok?" said Kagome, glaring right back at him. Jaken turned to Kagome. "Wench! Do not tell this Jaken what to do! You don't have the authori-."

"Jaken. Enough." Came a voice from behind them. Kagome and Rin looked up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin got up, ran over to Sesshoumaru, and hugged him. To Kagome's surprise, he patted her on the head in return.

"Rin, why did you leave us?" He questioned.

"Rin got lost! Then Kagome-oneesan found Rin and led her back to Sesshoumaru-sama!" she smiled.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention onto Kagome. "Girl, why are you without my brother?" he demanded.

His question was short and simple, but to Kagome, it felt like Sesshoumaru had just stabbed her in the chest.

'Why did he have to bring Inuyasha up? I was so close to getting over him...' she thought dejectedly. Tears filled her eyes, but this time she didn't bother to blink them back.

"I tire of waiting, girl." Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru. 'How can you be so oblivious towards my feelings? Well, then again, you are Sesshoumaru.'

"I-I just felt like traveling on my own." She stammered. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but didn't question any further.

He turned to leave but then Rin called out, "Sesshoumaru-sama, could Kagome-oneesan travel with us?"

Jaken whipped around. "Of course not! How can you even think of-"

"Jaken." Jaken looked up at Sesshoumaru, terrified. "This Sesshoumaru will make the decisions."

"Y-yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Please forgive this lowly Jaken!" Jaken stammered, obviously apologetic. 'Why does he put up with that wretched girl? She's more annoying than bell chimes. Except not as important, of course!' While Jaken was dealing with his...own thoughts, Rin was begging Sesshoumaru to let Kagome travel with them. "Please, please, Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin really wants Kagome-oneesan to come along! She's so nice!" Despite Rin's efforts...well, it wasn't going too well. Not very well at all.

"She cannot come with us, Rin."

"But Sesshoumaru-sa-

"No."

Rin's eyes began to fill with tears. Kagome sighed, and bent down to comfort Rin. But before she could do anything, though, Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"I have decided to let this woman come with us. I will require her for certain things." Jaken began protesting in the backround. Kagome smirked. "Yokatta,ne, Rin-chan!" she exclaimed. She shook her head.

'Even Sesshoumaru couldn't resist Rin's tea- Oh my god! The way he just said the last part was wrong! WRONG!' She blushed.

While Kagome was trying very hard to collect herself, Rin was doing her little happy dance around all three of them. "We are leaving." Sesshoumaru stated. He started walking away. Rin grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Let's go, Kagome-oneesan!" she said excitedly. Kagome nodded subconsciously, her mind still of what Sesshoumaru said.

Jaken cursed under his breath. 'Damn humans!'

* * *

Ok, I hope that was long enough for a prologue!

Let me know what you think:

Vocab:

Yokattane: It basically means That's good/awesome, isn't it?

Oneesan- Older sister (usually what girls use)


	2. Decisions

**Hello, all. As promised, here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it . **

**On my own**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I just wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome Higurashi was in a really awkward situation.

The 'great' Lord Sesshoumaru was tending to her wounds. Jaken stood somewhere close by, gawking at the pair of them. Rin, on the other hand, well…saying she looked delighted was an understatement. The grin plastered on her face was questionable. Any onlooker would say it looked as if the young girl was up to something.

_Flashback_

_The "group" had been walking in the breezy Autumn afternoon for quite awhile. Around them, trees were shedding their leaves and birds were chirping and getting ready for the upcoming harsh, Japanese winter._

_Kagome shivered in her skimpy high school uniform as a strong wind came in their direction. Where exactly was Sesshoumaru heading? Were they going to stop anytime soon? She hoped so, for she felt her feet were going to give away if they didn't. Even Rin, who was usually so optimistic and cheerful, looked weary. Jaken, on the other hand, was walking almost as fast as his master and had a large frown plastered on his forehead. _

_He was obviously still displeased that another annoying, filthy human was tagging along with him. _

_Suddenly, Sesshoumaru came to a stop, causing Jaken's face to collide with the Western lands' Ruler's leg._

_Sesshoumaru stood still for awhile, looking almost dubious. _

_Then, he suddenly conversed._

"_Jaken, stay here with Rin and the miko. This Sesshoumaru has some business to attend to." He started walking again._

"_B-but, my Lord-", began Jaken._

_Sesshoumaru stopped and glanced back at Jaken. "Will you disobey your Lord, Jaken?" It was very frightening how much of an effect his two deep, pools of gold had on people._

"_N-no sire, b-but-"_

"_Then be silent and do as you are told." He reprimanded. His eyes now looked rather bored._

_Ignorning Jaken's silent antics of rage, Sesshomaru calmly started walking away._

"_When will you be returning, Sesshoumaru-sama?" questioned Rin, who looked quite confused by the words that were exchanged between the servant and the master. _

_Kagome didn't really expect him to reply and was surprised when she heard Sesshoumaru's overused voice say, "Soon."_

_Kagome watched him until he was out of site, and then returned her attention to the little girl standing beside her._

"_What would you like to do?" She asked._

"_Um…Rin wants to go pick flowers…Let's go pick flowers, Kagome-oneesan!" It was amazing how much energy this sweet, considerate young girl could have. Rin squealed with delight, took a hold of Kagome's arm. Before Kagome knew it, they were in the large flower field. _

_All these flowers were different shapes and sizes, it almost made Kagome dizzy. It didn't look like that was bothering Rin, though. She looked like she was having the time of her life._

_Kagome smiled, remembering that she too used to be like this when she was younger. She sat down on one of the sides of the field, deciding to take a break. The wind blowing in their direction, and the soft scent of the flowers blowing her way, Kagome felt drowsy. A little nap wouldn't hurt. _

_Then suddenly, she felt the direction of the wind change, almost too quickly. "What's going on?" she pondered out- loud, looking up. And that was when she saw it. There was a massive-looking Boar demon inching towards them, coming out of its spot from behind some bushes. _

_Kagome's eyes widened as she realized how much danger she was in._

_End Flashback_

Kagome winced as Sesshoumaru tightened the bandage on her left arm. She was glad it was being bandaged up. It hurt more mentally then it did physically. 'Why didn't I defend Rin and Jaken? I had my bow and arrows…' Kagome thought, rather anxiously. 'I wonder if Sesshoumaru's going to…punish me.' She thought, eyes watering.

"You could at least tried to protect yourself, human." Came Sesshoumaru's calm, but intimidating voice, causing Kagome to jump.

Her eyes narrowed, remembering his other comments earlier.

"Well, excuse me! I didn't expect that demon to come charging at us! It just caught me off guard, is all." Kagome said, rather defensively.

"Face the fact that you are weak, wench. This Sesshoumaru does not have the time to waste in idle chit-chat. If you wish to be strong, I suggest you start training now."

After that remark, he gracefully stood up and walked away before Kagome had the chance to respond.

'That egotistic jerk! The nerve of him! How dare he say that to me when he's not perfect himself! Man, he ticks me off.' Kagome looked up to see Jaken smirking his head off, pleased that his master was still "sane".

At that point, something in Kagome snapped. She wanted to cause the toad as much pain as possible. Detaching the green, fat, ugly face off his body was definitely a good start.

'Ok, Kagome, chill. He's not worth it.' She tried reassuring herself, telling her that this was a bad idea, when suddenly, "Silly, pathetic humans-."

That's it.

Within seconds, Kagome had him pinned down on the ground, hands around his neck. There was a great deal of struggling, and Sesshoumaru found the situation highly amusing. Rin, on the other hand, didn't find it as amusing. She was a little too concerned of what would happen to Jaken if Kagome kept a hold of his head.

"Jaken-sama! Are you alright? Your head! It's turning purple!"

This just amused Sesshoumaru even more.

Finally, Kagome felt satisfied with her little "torture session", and released Jaken from her vengeful grasp.

"Have you had enough, yet?" she taunted, slightly pleased with herself. Jaken glared, and struggled to catch his breath. He muttered a few curse words, then stalked off. 'To sulk, no doubt.' thought Kagome.

Kagome had never met anyone that shallow in her life. Just when she was getting up from her spot on the ground, Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"That…was a start." The amusement in his voice was evident.

Kagome hid a small smile.

Maybe things here wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

"Inuyasha, whatever is the matter with you?" Kikyou said soothingly. But to Inuyasha, it just sounded like taunting. 

'Kagome…I didn't mean to hurt you. You don't deserve to be unhappy…'

"Inuyasha…" came Kikyou's now impatient voice.

"What?" he replied, rather irritably .

Kikyou smirked. Then, she turned serious. "Don't worry about Kagome. She's a strong girl. She can take care of herself. Besides, you have me." She added with a small smile.

Inuyasha forced a grin.

'But…I haven't exactly decided yet…'

* * *

Well, that's all for this chapter. Short, I know. I promise the next one will be longer. I don't want to give too much away…yet. Next time, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou'll show up. Tell me what you think. R&R! 

Note- I'm trying to keep the characters in well, character. Let me know how I'm doing! I feel I've added enough detail...and for those of you who don't know, Sess really does say, "This Sesshoumaru.." when referring to himself. Back in the Warring States Era, people in Japan, who had a high political position in society, often used such terms to refer to themselves. Egotistic maniacs ;)

In addition, some of you might wonder, "Kagome's a miko. Can't she heal her wounds herself?" Well, in my story, Kagome has yet to learn how to control her miko powers. She can still shoot sacred arrows, though. I've read some stories with Sess's sword being able to heal injuries. In the manga/anime, it serves Sesshoumaru by saving innocent people's lives.

I'll explain a little about Inuyasha's actions. He cares for both Kagome and Kikyou. It's just that Inuyasha feels a lot more secure with Kikyou around, because he's been acquainted with her for longer. (The fact that Kagome's out of his care makes him uneasy..)

Btw, is anyone interested in becoming my beta reader or keeping in touch? If so, contact me at my live journal. (Check my profile for the site)

Reviewer Responses: 

**Zoemoon**- Lol. K, I'll try my best.

**YamiSakura666**- I took your advice. How's this?

**DarkMCat**- Here's your update….I like your stories, too

**Inuyasharox12192**- Arigato. Your stories are awesome. Keep up the good work!

**Inuyashagirl5**- I hope this will satisfy your senses 0

**Piccolourjr212002**- I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Saberleomon**- Inu/Kag? Hmmm….I'll probably do that pairing as a sweet one-shot fic for you :D

**Kenela11**- Your first Inuyasha fic, eh? Thanks! But there are a lot of other skilled writers out there…sighs

**Hybridmiko**- Thanks :D

**Lady Skywing**- brightens Thanks, I'll do my best.

**Voodoopriestess**- Yo, and thanks. I promise I'll write a Inu/Kik or Sess/Kik some time soon….Ah-nold likes… XD

**Black-rose23**- Grins Alright, alright. I made it longer.

**Deadly Tears**- Arigatou. (Thanks, just in case you didn't know )

**Alanna-of-Olau**- Here's your update. Now, I can't give that away…

**Tranador**- I hope you like it.

Domo Arigato.

**Mori'quessir**- 0 Thanks for faving me!

**Psychotic Muse**- Glad you like it.

**MM**- Don't worry, I will. I'm not the kind of person who gives up easily.

**Whitedragon235**- I'm glad you liked it!

**Carol, sleeping chick, Stephanie, Hanasaku, inlovewithsesshoumaru, waterdragonmaster, Rykuta, ItalianGirl1214, Kylie Lynn, shoukisama, Desert Rose, Black Spell**- Thank you guys so much! You guys were the ones that kept me going when I suffered from writers block. I really appreciate how much you guys supported me while I was in that state. Thanks again. I hope this chapter exceeds your expectations .


	3. Privacy

**12/19/05**

Hello, all.

The reason it took me forever to get this chapter out, is because I had several drafts for it, and I couldn't quite pick out which one I was the happiest with. In the end, I chose this one.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

'There's gotta be something that'll make him crack.' Thought Kagome, as she anxiously peered into Sesshoumaru's expressionless face. 'There's something for everyone. Right?'

They were settled in a rather exposed area; no mountains in sight, just a generous view of a nearby human village, with plenty of coniferous trees.

Even if they _were_ coniferous, it seemed to Kagome like they had been tampered with. It just seemed highly suspicious. But then again, this _was _the Warring States Era, and, who knew what kind of unexpected events would occur next? It made her uneasy, and she was afraid of her friends being mistaken for what we would call "circus freaks".

'Well, I can't refer to them as friends,' Kagome sighed, 'After all, I hardly even know them. In fact, they're more like companions. Very curious companions, if you ask me.' She quirked her head to one side and, once again, her eyes fell upon the great Western Lord. She couldn't quite figure him out. One day he was attempting to put an end to Inuyasha's life, and the next thing she knew, he was letting her join him on his journey to…wherever he was heading.

'But seriously, if he doesn't start talking, he's going to go mute!' she thought anxiously.

Then, just as she was about to attempt another conversation, Rin suddenly popped up and asked, "Kagome-oneesan, what is that sticking out of your bag?"

Oh well, at least _someone_ was talking.

She turned her head to see exactly what the young girl was pointing at.

It was a tampon.

'Ahh! Oh, no! How am I supposed to explain that to a eight year old girl? And worse yet, she just happens to live in the Sengoku Jidai!' She just hoped that the surprise didn't show up on her face.

"Um…"

"Yes, Kagome-oneesan?"

'Think, Kagome, think! You can just make up something on the spot!'

But what, exactly? She never had to deal with this sort of problem before, even with Souta.

Then all of a sudden, the words just flew right out of her mouth.

"It's used for absorbing blood! You know, when you're injured, and you might not be able to stop the bleeding? It's really very useful."

"Why is it so shiny, Kagome-oneesan?"

"Huh?" answered Kagome stupidly. That was when she realized that the tampon was still in its wrap.

"Oh, you have to unwrap it!"

'Smooth, Kagome…oh, well. At least it wasn't a lie.'

Thankfully, her school friends weren't here. If one of them was asked the same question Rin had questioned Kagome about, they would just blurt out the truth. Then giggle madly. No common sense whatsoever.

Rin slowly nodded her head, and seemed to be comprehending all of the given information. Her eyes were round and wide, and she was lightly biting her bottom lip. Then suddenly, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Did you hear that, Jaken-sama? Now I can clean up that cut on your arm!" She ran towards Jaken, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground near a particularly odd-looking shrub.

"What are you talking about, you ignorant child? I have no such mark on either-" but before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Rin had jumped onto him. Somehow, with all the commotion, the tampon had managed to find its way into Jaken's mouth.

Kagome burst out laughing at the site of them. Rin was still attentively searching Jaken's green, bumpy, reptile like skin for any signs of a scar.

"But Jaken-sama, I know there was some sort of mark somewhere," Rin started, looking some-what disappointed.

Jaken finally spit the tampon out of his mouth, and bellowed, "Of course I have no mark! This Jaken is not a pathetic-" he was stopped short as Rin searched his arms again.

Kagome calmed down and searched her bag. 'I just hope I have more!' she thought with a slight frown. When she looked up again, she unexpectedly caught Sesshoumaru's eye.

From far away his face would not seem to express much emotion. But up close, you could see his mouth forming into something of a smirk.

Kagome felt herself going red under his fierce stare. 'What is he staring at me for? What's he thinking?' She couldn't seem to move. It was as if his bright, golden depths were taking a hold of her, possessing, even.

Then all a sudden, her body felt loose, and she fell forward on her hands.

It took her a few minutes to calm down, but she finally got a hold of herself. 'That was weird.' She decided, and went back to searching her bag.

Sesshoumaru, somewhat amused, eventually tore his gaze away from Kagome and went back to collecting his thoughts.

* * *

'It's been unusually warm for winter this year.' Thought Miroku as he and Sango wandered around Kaede's village.

Shippou and Kirara had fallen asleep in a nearby cottage because of the heat.

"Sango?" asked a worried Miroku.

Silence.

"Sango, you're unusually quite today…is anything wrong?"

"Huh? Oh…it's nothing." She murmured, keeping her face down.

"Come now. The sooner you let it out, the better you will feel." Coaxed Miroku.

Then, without warning, Sango burst into tears and hid her face in her cold, shaking hands.

Automatically, Miroku wrapped his strong arms around her and rubbed her back.

"I-I'm sorry to b-burden you, Miroku-sama." Sango gulped; a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Not at all. Now, what is it that is troubling you?" he questioned.

"…My life in general." She spoke into his robe, her eyes rimmed with fresh tears.

"Oh?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now…is that ok?" she looked up and asked, her voice steadying.

"Of course, I understand." He replied. And assuming that she wanted to be alone, he started to pull away.

"Ah…" Sango started.

"Hmmm?" he quirked his head at her questioningly.

"Could you- could we stay like this for a little while?" Sango asked quietly, reddining.

Miroku smiled down at her gently. "Anything for you, Sango, anything for you."

Sango rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

'Arigatou, Miroku-sama.'

* * *

Kagome pulled out her diary from her backpack and began to flip through it. 'Wow, I haven't written in this for awhile.'

It was originally her father's, and was given to her as when he passed away. She had never really bothered to fill it in until recently. As there was not much to do now, she decided to read some of her previous entries.

_September 10th, 2005_

_I look calm on the outside, but on the inside, I'm tearing apart. I feel like crying and screaming. I'm hurting so much. I don't want to burden anyone, so I can't let it out. There's too much pain, I can't bear it any longer._

Breathing heavily, Kagome closed her eyes. The painful memories were starting to come back to her, and she was trying to block them out. She opened her eyes and forced herself to keep reading.

_November 2nd, 2005_

_What's wrong with me? I never, ever get so worked up. And this is all over Inuyasha, for heaven's sake! Just because he doesn't feel the same way about me…because he still loves Kikyo. And the fact that she loves him back._

_They seem to be a perfect fit._

_Sango and Miroku have tried their best to cheer me up, and tell Inuyasha off when they have a chance, but I don't feel that it's really helping._

_I'm always the unlucky one. Sure, there are guys who have crushes on me at school. Hell, Koga eve says he loves me! But that doesn't faze me. Not one bit._

_My attention is focused solely on him, and has been for quite sometime. _

_Well, I should really stop writing now. Everyone else is asleep in their futons…Miroku managed to find yet another lord who's daughter needs "protecting". _

Kagome couldn't help but crack a smile at the last sentence. She really missed her friends, but she felt that she needed to be away from them right now.

She still didn't know how long she was going to stick around Sesshoumaru for, but she wasn't planning on leaving just yet, either. She didn't have anywhere else to go, really.

Would she ever be able to approach Inuyasha again after all that? Did he have any feelings for she, Kagome, at all? Maybe he was completely devoted to Kikyo. It worried her.

Angered, more like.

She had done so much for him. Caring for him, standing up for him, and staying by his side no matter what. Hell, she practically cleaned up after him, like she was his mother!

'And what I get in return is a stab in the chest!' she thought resentfully, and punched the ground. Hard. Except, it didn't feel like grass and mud. She looked at where she had punched.

There was a black shoe. Sesshoumaru's shoe. Kagome looked up in surprise. And there he was, the lord of the western lands, in all of his glory.

Ignoring Jaken's loud reprimands, Kagome kept looking up in awe.

She came to her senses and said, "I-I'm sorry." That was all she seemed to be able to managa.

"…"

"I really didn't mean to…I was just frustrated, is all." she finally managed to squeak out.

'Oh god. Why me, why me?'

"That much is obvious." Came the rather delayed response.

'It's not like it hurts or anything, so why is he still standing here, glaring at me?'

Then she realized that he was looking at her diary. She coloured and immediately slammed the book shut and glared up at him.

"If you wish to keep such things private, you should attend to these matters somewhere else." And with that said, he sauntered away.

Meanwhile, steam was blowing out of Kagome's ears. 'How dare he! He had no right to do that! Why did he come over here anyway? He better not have read anything!' she thought indignantly.

Her bad mood persisted for most of that afternoon, but eventually lifted when Rin went over to her and managed to calm her down.

She introduced Rin to cup ramen and they soon had finished their dinner.

'There's just no way he read any of my entries,' she reassured herself, 'I mean, why would he?' With that last thought in mind, she soon fell asleep in her sleeping bag next to Rin.

* * *

Whoa, I didn't think I would ever finish! I hope it turned out ok…I didn't get to spend as much time on it as I would have liked, as I had tests to study for. I don't think I'm as impressed with this chapter as I am with the first. But whatever. It's done!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

-augustsunset


End file.
